dragonvaletipsandsecretsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Updates
GAME UPDATES The game created by BackFlip Studios has undergone many updates. The updates have been listed below in a timeline type format. ---- Update 1.1.1: The dragons Blue Fire, Fog, and Scorch were added. Some new decorations are the Cactus, Giant Mushroom, Snowy Tree, Sky Tree, Ami'Lya Pond, lightning Crystal, and the Volcano. There were also several bug fixes. 1.1.2: The Sandstorm Dragon and the first limited dragon, the Bone Dragon, are added to the market. Several new decorations; the Traditional Villa, Cozy Dogen, Thatched Roof Cottage, the limited Whitches Hut and Jack-o-Lantern were added, as well as the Fire Statue. And there were, of course, bug fixes. ---- Update 1.2.0: The three rare dragons, Rainbow Dragon, Sun Dragon, and Moon Dragon, are released. The Stone Paths are now more detailed and there are new dragon sound effects. Your friend's name is now shown when you visit their park. ---- Update 1.3.0: The second limited dragon, the Reindeer Dragon, is released. The levelling has changed from the original 20 to 25. The Shrines are now available for the Plant, Earth, Fire, Ligtning, Cold, Water, and Air. There is now an Epic Breeding Island(EBI) available to purchase for 125 Gems. The farms can now be upgraded to the Huge Treat Farm. The islands now have snow on them. All decorations have been re-designed to have snow on them. The obstacles have been re-designed. There are new visitors. And the Sun and Moon now have a ? Instead of x and y listed as their breeding times in the market. ---- Update 1.4.0: Part One: Leveling is now from level 25 to 30. There are now 10 more max habitats available (up to 28). There are 3 additional farms (a max of 11). Three additional islands (a max of 7).The Dragensai Gem Tree allows you to send three more gems to friends. The Reindeer Dragon is now gone from the market but can still be breed. Visitors fade away when you zoom out. Part Two: There is now an Iceberg Dragon and the hidden Frostfire Dragon. Part Three: The third limited dragon, the Panlong Dragon, is available to celebrate the year of tithe dragon. The Reindeer Dragon can no longer be bred. The Frostfire Dragon is now available in the market for 100 Gems. The Twisted Bamboo, Paper Lantern, and the Pagoda are new decorations. ---- Update 1.5.0: Part One: The Hibernation Cave is available in the market. The zoom level was increased for certain iDevices. Part Two: The limited edition Love Dragon is available in the market along with the limited edition Bed of Roses. The Rainbow Dragon has a new egg design. The dragons are now sorted in level and alphabetical order in the breeding cave(s) and Collesseum. Part Three: The Stone Path can be re-sold for a full refund of 50 DragonCash instead of 25 DC. ---- Update 1.6.0: Part One: The Fountain of Youth can now make your level 10+ dragons young again. Brick Path, Marble Path, and Gold Path are now different paths that you can choose instead of the Stone Path. The Love Dragon and Bed of Roses are removed from the market. Part Two: The Leap Year Dragon is in the market along with its decoration, the Astrolabe. Part Three: The limited Clover Dragon is in the market along with its decorations, the Clover Cottage and Sham-rock. The Leap Year Dragon and Astrolabe have left the market. ---- Update 1.7.0: Category:Dragons Category:Rare Dragons Category:Gemstone Dragons